Stabilized and partially stabilized zirconia in the form of a tubular or a disk-type solid electrolyte cell has found widespread use as a gas sensing and measuring device. In many applications the cell is bonded to a ceramic or metal support member. The requirement for operating the cell at temperatures in excess of 600.degree. C. necessitates a sealant for bonding the cell to the support member which exhibits a thermal coefficient of expansion similar to that of zirconia and has a melting point in excess of about 1000.degree. C.